Murder
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Midorikawa Retasu was murdered on the day before her wedding. Would they find out who done it and would she ever rest in peace? One-shot with mostly flashbacks. PaixRetasu.


Murder.

**Pai: *grabs Retasu and snarls***

**Ichigo:...Pai?**

**Pai: Nani?!**

**Ichigo: Nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew D:**

* * *

_"Pai-chan! Ichigo-san and Minto-san are taking me to the club up the road, is that okay?"_

_Pai looked down at the green haired girl and smiled, defeated by the smile on her face, "Sure, it's okay."_

_"Arigato Pai-chan!" Retasu smiled and jumped on him, kissing him._

_The tall man laughed lightly and kissed her back, "Goodbye Retasu."_

_The girl smiled, "Ja ne Pai-chan! I'll be back soon ready for our wedding tomorrow." She blushed then quickly ran out._

_"PAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

* * *

Pai woke up with a jolt. Sweat was pouring down his face and chest. He pulled himself up and stared at the empty side of the bed, where Retasu should be.

He shuddered then rested his face in his palm, closing his eyes.

* * *

_"I love her Retasu, she means the world to me."_

_"D.. demo Pai-chan! S-She's cheating on you with Ryou!"_

_Pai looked like he'd been slapped around the face, "N-Nani? Zakuro would never do that!"_

_A tear slid down her face, "It's true... I saw it Pai-chan."_

_Pai backed away, shaking his head, "Iie."_

_"Gomen nasai Pai-chan..."_

* * *

_Pai growled as he took a step towards Zakuro and Ryou. Retasu cowered behind him._

_"Why Zakuro? Why are you cheating on me with him!?" Pai demanded._

_"W.. what? I never," She paused then glared at Retasu, "Retasu! How could you?!"_

_"How could YOU!" Pai snarled, clenching his fists, "Leave! I never want to see you again!"_

_Zakuro's lip curled back as she growled then jerked away and stalked off, Ryou following close behind._

* * *

_"Retasu?"_

_"Hai Pai-chan?" Her breathing came out in soft whispers, while his came out heavy._

_"Why did you tell me that? You could still have been with Ryou."_

_"You deserved to know Pai-chan, you would have been in a great deal of pain later on if you wasn't told." Retasu answered back softly._

_"I love you Retasu, arigato."_

_A deep red clouded her cheeks and she glanced up at him, "D.. demo..."_

_"Do you love me Retasu? I need to know."_

_"A.. ahh... Aishiteru."_

_The words came out quick and soft and within a second he was kissing her gently._

* * *

_"Pai-chan?" Her cheeks were flaming red._

_"Will you marry me Retasu?"_

_"H-hai."_

_"Arigato Retasu, arigato."_

* * *

_The girl smiled, "Ja ne Pai-chan! I'll be back soon ready for our wedding tomorrow." She blushed then quickly ran out._

_Pai walked over to his bed and laid down, smiling._

_Tomorrow Retasu... you'll be my wife. I love you so much._

_His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_"Nnn?" Pai lazily opened his eyes and turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. The neon green lights read, 2:32 AM._

_He looked over to Retasu's side of the bed and a flash of horror flashed across his face, she was not home? Why?_

_Pai quickly jumped out of bed and stumbled down the stairs, reaching for the door handle, he pulled it open and blinked._

_Two police officers? Why? And so early._

_"Yes?" Pai asked._

_"You were dating Midorikawa Retasu, yes? About to get married?"_

_"Hai..." He answered slowly, frowning, why did they want to that?_

_"We're very sorry but two men found a body and we believe it is Retasu. You need to come with us."_

_Pai's world came crashing down hard._

* * *

_Pai walked out of the room slowly. The body was Retasu's. She'd been murdered._

_He slumped down against the gray wall of the poilce station. He body shook, yet he refused to cry._

_"We're very sorry Pai..."_

_His head snapped up and Ichigo and Minto stood in front of him. Their eyes were red and their cheeks were tear streaked._

_"Why?" Pai muttered, "Why did you let her go? She could still be alive!"_

_Ichigo flinched from the tone of voice he used, "S-she wanted to go back to you..."_

* * *

_"We've found out who murdered Retasu."_

_Pai turned to look at Kai, one of the police officers._

_"Who?"_

_"Shirogane Ryou and Fujiwara Zakuro, do you know them?"_

_The cup of coffee fell from his pale hand and crashed to the floor._

* * *

_Pai sat in the gallery of the court room with Ichigo and Minto._

_Ryou and Zakuro stood in the box near the judge. Ryou kept looking back and smirking._

_"You two murdered Midorikawa Retasu, without a care in the world, not caring about the people you hurt."_

_The colour drained from Minto's face, Ichigo was sobbing beside her, while Pai struggled to keep his face hard and cold._

_"Now," The Judge gestured to the side where people sat, "We've reached the end of this trail."_

_"Guilty. You are both jailed for life without the choice of patrol."_

* * *

_Pai pulled his dark green coat around him tighter, as he gently laid the flowers on her grave. He sat down in front of it._

_"Did you hear Retasu? They both got jailed for life and now... I hope you can rest in peace. I'll see you one day and we'll be together again."_

_He gently traced his hand down the cold hard stone._

_"Goodbye my Princess."_

* * *

"And yet..." Pai mused, "Its as if you always with me."

He laid down on the bed and sighed.

A pure white feather gently floated and Pai reached out for it, grabbing it with his long slender fingers.

"I know, " A smile crept onto his face, "I know your there."


End file.
